


Sleeping Beauty

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: “What’s wrong with him?” Garnet asks as soon as she comes out of her room, and up the loft steps to look at Steven.“I don’t know what’s wrong with him but he won’t wake up. I yelled in his ear, I shook him, I tried moving him to a different position and he’s not waking up!” Pearl said getting cut off by Steven’s cookie cat alarm which went off blaring. None of the gems moved to turn it off, instead they all looked at Steven who just continued to lay there and not move.“Garnet, what do we do?” Pearl yelled over the booming noise of the alarm clock.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Sleeping

Steven couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. He was going to be hanging out with Connie the whole entire day. She was supposed to be there before lunch time, so he set his cookie cat alarm just in case he slept in.

Once the clock was set to wake him up at ten forty, he got into his pajamas and under the covers. Once he was settled in Pearl came up the steps into the loft bedroom. 

“Night Steven” Pearl said with a warm smile as she gave Steven his stuffed bear that he had forgotten on the couch.

“Here is MC bear bear.”

“Thanks Pearl, night.”

Steven turned on his side, facing the steps and closed his eyes, yawning.

Pearl smiled down at Steven before she flipped the light switch.

Pearl watches Steven until his breathing evened out and she was sure he was sleeping. 

Pearl then made her way down to the livingroom and kitchen to start cleaning and picking up for the night.

Pearl swept the floors, dried and put away the dishes that she had washed earlier that day, cleaned the counters, dusted things off, fluffed the couch cushions and so on. 

She picked up and cleaned for basically the whole night, only stopping twice when Steven whimpered in his sleep, so she would stop and quietly go up to his room to make sure he was okay and not having a nightmare.

Soon the sun began to rise in the sky, brightening the town up more and more as the minutes ticked by.

When it was nearing the time that Steven usually woke up around, Pearl started making food for him to eat when he woke up.

She cooked up some sausage, pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries, cheesy scrambled eggs, and two strips of bacon.

Once everything was made Pearl plated the food and placed it on the kitchen island table, once the plate was set down, Pearl grabbed a cup and poured Steven some orange juice.

Once everything was ready Pearl looked up at the loft. 

‘He should be waking up any minute now,’ Pearl thought.

Right then and there the temple door open and out walked Amethyst.

Amethyst noticed the food and her eyes widened and a large smile appeared on her face. Drool dripped down her chin as she approached the food set out for Steven with her hands up like she was about to attack her pray.

Pearl noticed this and stopped Amethyst right before she could get to the plate of food.

“Amethyst don’t touch that, it’s Steven’s food. I put a plate for you next to the stove.”

Amethyst whipped her head around and ran over to her own plate of food.

“Foood!” Amethyst yelled before she grabbed the plate and shoved the food and plate and all in her mouth and devoured the whole thing.

Pearl went back to eyeing Steven from the kitchen.

“Maybe I should just go wake him up?” Pearl mutters to herself.

“Wake who up?” Amethyst asked as she licked her fingers.

“Steven. He’s always awake at this time, no mater what day it is. But he isn’t up yet. I wonder why he’s sleeping so long today?”

Amethyst burst out laughing, “you worry too much P. He’s just sleeping.”

Pearl nodded but walked up the loft stairs anyways.

“I’m getting him up anyways.” Pearl said determined.

“Steven?” Pearl called out gently above his face. 

He didn’t move. Not even a twitch.

Pearl’s face scrunched up in wonder.

“Steven? Wake up.” Still nothing.

Pearl grabbed Steven’s arms and gently shook him, enough to wake him but not hurt him.

Still nothing though.

“Steven?” Pearl asked, her voice getting louder.

Steven still didn’t move.

Pearl was really starting to get worried.

“Steven, please wake up, this isn’t funny.”

Not even an eyelash flutter. 

Pearl’s eyebrows knit up in confusion. 

She lowered her head just above his heart, his heart was still beating, his mouth was still breathing, but Steven still didn’t wake up.

“Amethyst” Pearl called out.

“Yeah P?” Amethyst asked, eyeing Steven’s food.

“Go get Garnet.”

“Wait why? I didn’t even touch his food” Amethyst whined.

“No, not about that. Go get Garnet. Steven’s not waking up at all.”

“What? How can he not be waking up?” Amethyst climbed up the loft stairs behind Pearl and even tried to wake Steven up herself but he still wouldn't wake up.

“Oh man, this isn’t good” Amethyst said, hand on her chin in thought.

“I know! That’s why I told you to go get Garnet!” Pearl yelped, grabbing her hair and pulling.

Something was wrong with Steven, and affecting him from waking up.

Amethyst nodded and went running for the temple to tell Garnet the bad news.

The next time the temple door opens Garnet and Amethyst both emerge from the temple doors from the burning room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Garnet asks as soon as she comes out of her room, and up the loft steps to look at Steven.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him but he won’t wake up. I yelled in his ear, I shook him, I tried moving him to a different position and he’s not waking up!” Pearl said getting cut off by Steven’s cookie cat alarm which went off blaring. None of the gems moved to turn it off, instead they all looked at Steven who just continued to lay there and not move.

“Garnet, what do we do?” Pearl yelled over the booming noise of the alarm clock.

Garnet turned off the alarm clock and tried to think, but nothing came to mind. This has never happened to anyone she ever knew.

“I know he’s still alive because if you put your head on his chest you can feel his heart beating and if you put your cheek right above him mouth you can feel him still breathing. But other than that he just won’t wake up.”

This was bad, something was wrong with Steven.

“Maybe we should call Greg, it could be a human thing. If not we can always call Connie’s mother, she’s a doctor,” Amethyst said, looking down at Steven who had yet to move a single inch and it was starting to creep her out.


	2. Peridot and Priyanka

Garnet had called Greg over to the beach house, but told him nothing more than to get to the beach house as quickly as possible because she didn’t want to alarm him, but he was going to find out eventually.

True to his word, Greg was there as fast as he could, he slammed open the front door, gasping for breath.

“What’s going on? Where’s the fire?!” Greg asked as he sucked in much needed air.

Greg looked around he saw Amethyst looking downer than usual, laying on the couch, Pearl had dried tears on her face, looking sad. Garnet looked like a mess, more so than usual. Then he realized someone was missing from their little group.

“Where’s Steven!?” Greg yelled, whipping his head around to see if he was around and maybe hiding.

“He is up in his room,” Garnet replied. Greg looked up towards the loft but heard no movements. Not even the television was on, which was weird. Greg took the steps 2 at a time.

“Steven!” Greg called out as soon as he made it to the top. 

There Steven laid, in bed.

“Steven?” Greg called out. 

Not even a movement or twitch.

“Steven!” Greg tried again, getting closer, his heart filling with dread, something tight coiling around his heart.

He heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and saw it was Pearl and Garnet.

“What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he waking up?” Greg asked, his lips trembling.

“We don’t know,” Garnet said.

Greg looked from Garnet to Steven, his mouth agape.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Greg asked, his voice hitching.

“Greg, I was down in the house cleaning all night long and I tried to wake him up this morning, but he wouldn’t wake up. We thought this might be a human thing, but he hasn’t even moved. He just won’t wake up. He was fine last night before he went to bed. I remember I tucked him in and gave him his MC bear bear.”

Greg listened to Pearl while he stared down at Steven.

He looked peaceful, almost as if-.

“He’s still alive though. I checked. His heart is beating and his mouth is still breathing” Pearl said quickly as Greg placed a gentle hand over Steven’s chest.

Greg had to feel the beating for himself, and even though he felt his sons heart beating, this whole situation made no sense to him.

“So this isn’t some gem thing?” Greg asked, keeping his hand on Steven’s chest.

“No,” Garnet replied.

“We don’t know what this is,” Pearl filled in.

Greg wanted to start breaking down and crying, but that wouldnt do anything to help the situation.

“Maybe we should give P-dot a call,” Amethyst suggested, suddenly on the loft steps too.

“It’s worth a try. If that doesn’t work, Connie and her mother should be here in a few hours, and maybe Priyanka can check him out and see if she can find anything wrong with him. She is a human doctor after all,” Pearl concluded.

“Let’s give them a try then,” Garnet said.

Amethyst went to grab her cell phone and gave Peridot a call.

Greg stayed by Steven’s side until Peridot and Lapis had arrived. He had to move out of the way so that Peridot had more room to work with.

“Hmmm, this is strange indeed,” Peridot hummed.

“Well, what is it?” Pearl asked from the foot of the bed where she and Greg had moved to stand.

“Well usually during sleep, the body moves through five different stages of REM sleep and NREM sleep which means rapid eye movement sleep and non-rapid eye movement sleep. Over the course of the night, the body will go through this five stage cycle roughly four to six times, depending on how much a human sleeps for. And well it says here on my screen that he’s just now entering the NREM sleep for an eleventh time now. Which is way too much. I just don’t know how to wake him from it,” Peridot explained.

Everyone in the room deflated.

“This doesn’t sound good at all,” Pearl said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“It’s not good at all” Peridot said through clenched teeth.

“I guess we’ll give Priyanka a go when she gets here to drop Connie off” Pearl said as she walked down the loft steps and into the kitchen, then out the front door to wait for their company who was supposed to arrive any minute now.

Peridot tried to get more information until their other company showed up, but found nothing new she didn’t already know.

Pearl walked down the steps when Priyanka pulled onto the sandy beach.

“Hi Pearl!” Connie bellowed happily as she stepped out of the car.

“Hello Connie, dear. Um Dr. Maheswaran, may I have a word with you about Steven?” Pearl asked. Connie stopped in her tracks as her mother walked up to Pearl.

That’s when Connie noticed the worried expression on Pearl’s face.

“What’s wrong with Steven?” Priyanka asked.

“He won’t wake up. We’ve been trying to wake him up all morning with no success. He won’t even turn on his side or anything. He’s very still, not even an eyelash flutter. We had another gem come in and look at him and she mentioned something about him going into NREM sleep for the eleventh time, but humans are only supposed to do that four to six times times a night. He will not wake up. Moving him ourselves won’t wake him up, and neither does loud noises. We’re afraid something is very wrong with him,” Pearl explained, her voice sounding more and more worried as she went on.

“My, that is strange. I can go take a look at him. Is he in his bedroom?” Priyanka asked.

“Yes,” Pearl said.

Priyanka grabbed a couple of her doctor bags from the trunk of the car and started towards the beach house, Pearl slightly in front of her.

Connie followed both adults up to the beach house with wide worried eyes. All she really caught was something about Steven not waking up.

They all went inside the little house and noticed the small group down in the living room.

Priyanka went up first, Pearl had Connie stay down in the living room so that Priyanka could have room to move around too, which is why Garnet forced everyone out of Steven’s bedroom and into the living room.


End file.
